This application claims the priority of German application 100 23 274.4, filed May 12, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an actuating arrangement for opening and closing a hinged motor vehicle panel including a fluid drive, a control unit, and a sensor unit. The hinged motor vehicle panel is movable between a starting position and an end position. The control unit evaluates start signals from the sensor unit and stops movement of the motor vehicle panel in an intermediate position when certain criteria are met.
In such actuating arrangements, hinged motor vehicle panels, such as flaps, lids, bonnets and doors, are automatically opened and closed as required by drive mechanisms.
German publication DE 40 07 162 A1 discloses an actuating arrangement for opening and closing a hinged motor vehicle panel having a fluid drive controlled by a control unit, an uncontrolled fluid drive, and a sensor device. The hinged motor vehicle panel is driven from a starting position into an end position by the controlled fluid drive and the uncontrolled fluid drive. The sensor device includes a motor speed sensor which detects the motor speed of an electric motor driving the hydraulic pump. In the event of a drop in motor speed of the electric motor, caused by an obstruction, during opening or closing, the control device either switches off the movement procedure or reverses the direction of movement.
This actuating arrangement eliminates known disadvantages of manually performed hinged tailgate opening and closing procedures; such disadvantages include, for example, substantial expenditure of effort and difficulty of reach when the tailgate is in its highest position.
It is an object of the invention to provide an actuating arrangement for opening and closing motor vehicle panels that can be adapted to various operating conditions and/or to individual user requirements.
This object is achieved, according to the invention, by having the start signals from the sensor unit correspond to current angles of opening of the hinged motor vehicle panel, by defining at least one intermediate position of the hinged motor vehicle panel, during a closing or opening movement, as a predetermined angle of opening, and by having the predetermined angle of opening be storable and individually programmable. Advantageous embodiments and refinements of the invention are reflected in certain claims.
A primary feature of the invention is that possible intermediate positions during a closing or opening movement of a motor vehicle panel are defined by predetermined opening angles. At least one angle of opening is settable via a control unit.
As a result, it is possible to adapt the possible range of movement of the motor vehicle panel to structural conditions of the motor vehicle tail region or to individual user requirements so that, for example, the maximum angle of opening of the motor vehicle panel can be set simply.
The predetermined angles of opening are preferably stored in the control unit and may be either set permanently by the vehicle manufacturer during production or freely settable.
One advantageous feature of the invention is that at least one angle of opening can be programmed by the user. This increases convenience in the use of the actuating arrangement.
Another advantageous feature of the invention is that the current angle of opening between the starting position and the end position is detected by a swing angle sensor which passes a corresponding start signal to the control unit.
The current angle of opening of the hinged motor vehicle panel can be determined very accurately by a swing angle sensor.
Another particularly advantageous feature is that a current angle of opening of the motor vehicle panel is detected via the position of a drive lever by the swing angle sensor. The drive lever transmits the actuating force of the fluid drive, via a connection fixed in rotation, to a lever of the hinge of the motor vehicle panel. This enables the swing angle sensor to be fitted in a protected and compact position.
Preferably, the fluid drive comprises a controlled fluid drive with a hydraulic group and a hydraulic cylinder. The working direction and the switch-on and switch-off times of the controlled fluid drive are determined by the control unit as a function of the evaluation of the current angle of opening.
Another particularly advantageous feature is that the sensor device is additionally used to provide anti-jamming and anti-overload protection when encountering an obstacle. To this end, the control unit evaluates a current change in the angle of opening in relation to the normal change in the angle of opening. The normal change in the angle of opening is dependent on the duration of the opening or closing movement.
If no change in the angle of opening is detected within a predetermined time window, because the motor vehicle panel has encountered an obstacle, the opening or closing movement is stopped.
In addition, after stopping, the direction of movement of the motor vehicle panel can be reversed. Reverse movement of the motor vehicle panel is stopped after the original starting position is reached.
The measures described make it possible to dispense with an additional sensor for anti-jamming and anti-overload protection.
The user triggers an opening or closing movement by actuating operating elements, and the movement sequence can be stopped at any time by further actuation by the user. The opening or closing operation is subject to monitoring of the control unit in conjunction with the sensor unit, as described. The actuating elements for triggering the opening or closing operation may be disposed, for example, in the passenger compartment, on the tailgate, or on a portable remote control.
In addition, the opening or closing operation may also be triggered automatically. The automatic triggering of an opening operation takes place when a keyless go card is detected within the luggage compartment while the tailgate is being closed. The keyless go card is used for keyless access and keyless operation of the motor vehicle.
The invention is described in detail below with reference to the drawings.